BoBoiBoy’s Water Surprise
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = Kejutan BoBoiBoy Air |English Translation = BoBoiBoy Water's Surprise |Written by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz |Directed by = Yap Ee Jean Dzubir Mohammed Zakaria |Air Date = September 30, 2015 (Monsta) October 11, 2015 (TV3) October 18, 2015 (MNCTV) October 1, 2015 (TVB Pearl) October 1, 2015 (ATV World) |Season = 3 |Episode = 19 |Preceded by = Everybody Loves BoBoiBot |Followed by = Rise Up! BoBoiBoy Water }} This is the 19th episode of Season 3. This is the Battle between BoBoiBot and BoBoiBoy. Plot After BoBoiBoy turned into BoBoiBoy Water, Adu Du and BoBoiBot are shocked and the Rintis Island's residents become happy. BoBoiBoy Water bid them to return the resident's money, that Adu Du refuses to it. Then BoBoiBoy Water used the power of "'''Water Geyser"' (''Letupan Air), which helped the residents get their money back. Adu Du became furious and asked how he can have new powers. Two weeks ago, when Probe came to BoBoiBoy's house, he was not sure he could trust Probe to help him. Probe said he was still loyal to Adu Du, but not with BoBoiBot. Then he started crying and told him that he was very sad after hearing Adu Du say that BoBoiBot is his best robot. Probe decides to help BoBoiBoy to defeat BoBoiBot, so he can be his boss' best robot again. Finally BoBoiBoy agreed and Probe told him, BoBoiBot's weakness is water. Ochobot think that BoBoiBoy must discover the water power. The next day, Ochobot scanned him and said that he still has the hidden power. BoBoiBoy's friends remind him to not make any disaster when unlocking the new power, referring to when he unlocked his Fire element. This makes him felt angry. Papa Zola doing a massage to his shoulders and legs to make him calm down again. Ochobot realized that the massage made his water power go stronger. Gopal conclude that BoBoiBoy Water appears because he felt relaxed, as BoBoiBoy Fire appears when he felt stressed. Papa Zola gave the "Calmness Massage of Justice" to him. BoBoiBoy felt so relaxed and suddenly the water balls are being appeared. The water power is being more stronger and finally he turned into BoBoiBoy Water. .]] Everyone was surprised to see BoBoiBoy Water overweight, likely due to the fact that he is very lazy and loves drinking Tok Aba's Ice Chocolate. Fang and Gopal express their hopeless towards him, as he can't use his power properly. Papa Zola had an idea, and he gave "Fitness Training of Justice" to him (Bangkit Anak Muda!/Rise Up Oh Young Man) over the course of two weeks. The fitness is succesful, BoBoiBoy Water became fit and ready to defeat Adu Du and BoBoiBot. The residents ask help with BoBoiBoy Water to defeated them. But everyone were surprised to see BoBoiBoy Water fall asleep in his big water ball. Adu Du getting mad, which made BoBoiBoy Water awaken. BoBoiBoy Water prefer to discuss with them instead of fighting. He wondered everything that happen. The Canteen Lady explained how Adu Du and BoBoiBot forced the residents to paid them for BoBoiBot's help. He understand all things happen, but he told Adu Du to surrender instead. Adu Du getting angry and commands BoBoiBot to attack him. BoBoiBot turned into BoBoiBot Fire 2.0 and attacked BoBoiBoy Water by shooting fireballs at him, that immerses himself in his water ball and run. Then BoBoiBot Fire used blow fire and countered by BoBoiBoy Water with "'''Wave Splash" (Pukulan Ombak), which makes a huge water explosion. BoBoiBot Fire have some damages and turned into normal form. Adu Du wondered how he knows BoBoiBot's weakness. Gopal accidentally told Adu Du that Probe told him about that. BoBoiBot later splits into three upgraded powers like BoBoiBoy does, and attacked BoBoiBoy Water again. He was slammed from his water ball by the attack. BoBoiBoy's friend will help him, but BoBoiBot Earthquake surrounded them with '"'Earth Trap" (Penjara Tanah). Yaya tried to hit the earth trap, but it was too hard. Gopal want to changed it into food, but Adu Du threatens that he will shoot the residents if he did. The fight still happens and BoBoiBoy Water falls down. Adu Du told him to surrender. Gopal feel unfairly if the three BoBoiBot have been fight with one BoBoiBoy Water. Yaya suggested him to split into three, but Ochobot said he can't do that with new power because he don't know what will be happen after that. But Ying urges him because it's an emergency. The episode ends abruptly as BoBoiBoy Water saying, "BoBoiBoy Triple…!" ''To be continued...'' Transcript View the English transcript here. Informations * The scenes where the picture of Mr. Kumar holding a whip was blurred several times on Disney Channel Asia. Trivia *This is BoBoiBoy Water's second appearance. *The alternative name of this episode was "BoBoiBot vs BoBoiBoy Water: Round 1" and maybe this battle will be continued in the next episode. But, in BoBoiBoy's magazine #36, it shows a battle between BoBoiBoy Fire and BoBoiBoy Water. **The latter said battle was later used in Season 3, Episode 24 in a battle against Captain Kaizo. *This episode was an extended episode, cause in January 1, 2015. Season 3 was extended from 18 episodes to 26 episodes. *As a very long time to launch this episode, In Animonsta Studios 6th Anniversary, Animonsta Studios add a hashtag "#KapanEp19'''" means "When is Episode 19?" in accounts on Facebookhttps://www.facebook.com/boboiboy/photos/pcb.10153719100332280/10153719099102280/?type=1 , Twitterhttps://twitter.com/BoBoiBoy/status/643704090082562048, and Instagram https://instagram.com/p/7pQl_pnEPz/. *The BoBoiBoy official Facebook page gave a hint with a picture, this episode aired on September 30, 2015. *Currently on YouTube, Episode 19 reached 6M+ views, mostly watched by oldies, with 155k views per day. *Episode 19 tagged as the #1 Popular Right Now - Indonesia on YouTube starts from 3 days after launching this episode until last October, 2015. *This episode started with a new song. Instead of "BoBoiBoy Superhero Kita" the new song is "Jagalah Bumi" performed by KOTAK, which is used as the new ending theme replacing "Bersedia Season 2 Version". ** This was not implemented in the Disney Channel English Version, it retains its original theme song instead. *When Fang defended that not all aliens are evil, he was actually hinting that himself, Captain Kaizo and Lahap are not evil despite they are aliens, which foreshadows Season 3, Episode 24. *Adu Du breaks the fourth wall by asking how the story will continues if he surrenders since he is the main villain. BoBoiBoy Water replies that the earlier plot with him being a good guy is also a good storyline. Gallery BoBoiBoy Water - Season 3 Episode 19.jpg 12042986 10153758674762280 9124596227723725866 n.png|#KapanEp19 KapanEp19Edited.png|Edited #KapanEp19. After changed the exposure, curve, and contrast. Season 3, Episode 19 Celebration.png Videos BoBoiBoy Musim 3 Episod 19 Teaser|Season 3, Episode 19 Teaserhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEK8EVD3aXA BoBoiBoy- Previu Episode 19|Season 3, Episode 19 Trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KDt__sEsGaA EPISOD_TERBARU!_BoBoiBoy_Episod_19_Kejutan_BoBoiBoy_Air|Season 3, Episode 19 Full Episodehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJpIKNYC2SA BoBoiBoy OST BoBoiBoy vs BoBoiBot|OST: BoBoiBoy vs BoBoiBothttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=an--bAy9ikM BoBoiBot vs BoBoiBoy Air - Round 1|https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-8ENKb56W4 References See Also ms:Musim 3, Episod 19 id:Musim 3, Episod 19 Category:BoBoiBoy Category:Season 3 Category:Special Episodes Category:Episodes